


"Underneath The Mistletoe" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #21: Underneath

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Underneath The Mistletoe" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #21: Underneath

Kurt watches as other partygoers around him mingle and he closes his eyes wishing he was somewhere else.

This is the annual Vogue Christmas party and Isabelle had basically forced him to attend.

“It’ll be fun Kurt!” She’d said with a laugh. “You need to meet more people, plus it’s the holidays!”

Kurt had rolled his eyes and shaken his head. “Isabelle, it’s not my thing. I’ve worked here two years and haven’t felt compelled at all to attend the Christmas party. This year is no different.”

Pouting, Isabelle had crossed her arms in front her.

“Well, Mr. Kurt Hummel the time for you acting like Mr. Grinch is over. As of today, by the commandment of your fairy godmother, you are required to attend said party; and stay for at least two hours. No more no less.”

Shocked, Kurt had opened and closed his mouth, unable to find any words to properly object. It wasn’t like Isabelle to make him do anything non-job related.

“But—but—“

“If you don’t I’ll consider it your resignation.” She added giving him her no none sense look, the look that he knew meant she was not kidding around. 

Sighing to himself he had agreed and told himself that two hours wouldn’t kill him. 

He’s now literally counting the minutes down until he can leave, he has only fifteen left, he can make it and then he can throw it back in his boss’s face. 

Kurt needs a drink so he goes and grabs a glass of punch and makes his way past two of his co-workers, co-workers who neither remembered nor cared to know his name, and he makes it to the archway closest to the exit. He figures you can’t beat an easy escape.

He’s standing surveying the room, spying Isabelle on the other side, chatting up a tall dark haired man, when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

A voice clears itself behind him and he hears, “Uh, excuse me…”

Kurt turns and his breath catches.

Standing before him is one of the most beautiful men he’s ever laid eyes on.

Dark hair, beautiful amber eyes, and a jaw line that could cut glass. Kurt wants to kiss every last inch of it.

Shaking himself from his wildly inappropriate thoughts he glances back at the man who’s smiling softly at him.

“Yes?” Kurt asks with wide eyes.

Clearing his throat again, the man glances up and then back at Kurt.

“I hate to put you on the spot, but it is tradition and if you don’t mind—um—I mean to say—I can’t help but hope that a beautiful man like yourself wouldn’t mind someone like me kissing you—“

“Kissing me?” Kurt asks, confused. He looks up and sees that he’s landed right underneath the mistletoe with Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

He feels his cheeks flush.

“Oh, I—I didn’t realize.”

Blaine looks at him in understanding.

“We don’t have to kiss. I noticed you the moment I arrived about an hour ago and I’ve been trying to find a way to talk to you and then I saw you walk over here and I just thought—it was stupid I know.”

It’s Blaine’s turn to blush and he scratches the back of his neck.

Kurt’s heart beats faster and he wipes his palms against his jeans.

“It’s not stupid.” He says. 

“It’s not?”

Kurt shakes his head.

“No it’s not. I think I’d like to adhere to tradition actually, especially with a gentlemen such as yourself.”

Looking surprised, Blaine swallows. “You—you would?”

Nodding his head, Kurt bites his lower lip. “Uh huh.”

They stare at each other for several moments before Blaine reaches forward, taking Kurt’s hand in his own.

“Merry Christmas to me then.” He says leaning in.

“And a very Merry Christmas to me too.” Kurt whispers back just as their lips touch for the first time.

Isabelle watches the two from the other end of the room and smiles to herself. She had known it would be a good idea to invite Blaine Anderson to her office’s Christmas party, and she had known forcing Kurt Hummel to attend would do him some good. 

She loves being right.


End file.
